Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of portable, foldable, lightweight chairs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,741 to Mazzola, U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,674 to Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 9,808,089 to Lougee, U.S. Pat. No. 10,213,022 to Block et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 10,342,351 to Lenhart.
It is further known that individuals like to gather in groups in the water to socialize, drink, or relax. However, these individuals often find it difficult to find a comfortable seating or relaxing position. For example, those individuals who kneel down in the surf often find themselves with irritated knees from the sand. Also, if a float is used, the individuals have to constantly reposition themselves, which adds to the knee irritation. Furthermore, if a conventional lightweight folding chair is used, as discussed above, there is a risk that the conventional lightweight folding chair can dislodge and then float away when the chair is not being used. Finally, it can be difficult to maintain one's position in the water when trying to hold a drink. Therefore, there is a need in the chair art for a new and improved portable, lightweight, foldable chair that can be used by boaters, beach goers, and others to relax in a body of water such that the chair enables the user to anchor the chair into the bottom of the body of water and allows the water to flow through the chair to ensure that the chair remains anchored to the bottom of the body of water. While these various types of chairs are capable of being portable, foldable, and lightweight, it is further desired that the chairs can be used by boaters, beach goers, and others to relax in a body of water such as the ocean, a lake, a river, or the like. Also, the chair can be used in water up to four (4) feet deep. In particular, the chair should be able to allow the user to anchor the chair into the bottom of the body of water (such as into the sand in the ocean bottom) in which the users are using the chair. Furthermore, the chair should include a netted material that allows the water to flow through the chair to ensure that the chair remains anchored to the bottom of the body of water and the netted material allows the chair to more easily and quickly dry out once the chair has been removed from the body of water.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the portable, foldable, lightweight chair art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.